The present invention generally relates to a photographic camera and more particularly, to a distance indication arrangement for a photographic camera equipped with automatic focus control means or an automatic focus control camera.
Generally, in a photographic camera which employs, among automatic distance measuring devices conventionally proposed, an automatic distance measuring device of a type capable of measuring distance without utilization of surrounding light such as natural light or the like, there has been such a disadvantage that an improper or incorrect exposure takes place in photographing, if the distance indicated by the distance signal produced from the automatic distance measuring device exceeds the photographic associated distance of flash means such as an electronic flash employed therefor. On the assumption that the guide number GN of the electronic flash employed is 12 and the maximum f-number F of the photographing lens of the camera is 2.8, the maximum distance up to an object to be photographed in which the correct exposure is available in the above photographing by the electronic flash is approximately 4.3 m, and any objects located farther than the above distance are undesirably subjected to under-exposure due to an insufficient amount of light.